The First Piece of the Puzzle : Cora's Story
by Here Yet Not
Summary: You've all read those stories were Robin has a little sister. She all mystery, defense, and just like Robin. But what if she wasn't just like Robin, but instead she was a quirky Jedi Knight? Find out! Revised
1. Begining

**Author's notes- Here's the revised edition of 'The First Piece: Cora Grayson'! Happy happy JTF!**

**This version, our leading lady (hate that term) is a little edgier, a little darker, and there's a little more mystery. I'm cutting the flashback chapters (everyone say 'aw') and adding a villain. Yay!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Teen Titans, or Star Wars, or Artemis Fowl, or X-men. I don't even own this computer! **

**Claimer- I do own Cora, Jake, Lu, Aaladi, Garr, Ulu Ulix, Dara, Shono None, Mashi Clonor, Alpha, Melayna, Beta, Celt, Delta, Eck, Fet, Gamma, Han (not the Star Wars one), Dixie Conel, and the rest of ROGU.**

**Enjoy the Story!**

CATT part 1

A small black-haired girl sat in a quiet alley in downtown Jump City. She'd been in the city for almost 3 days, waiting for them to show up. She was wearing a deep green tunic and leggings, and brown soft-soled boots. A dark robe cover her and the cowl shaded her features.

"D'arvit, Wilson. You said you were gonna make a distraction." The girl said calmly.

"These things take time, child." Said a voice from her belt. The girl stiffened.

"What did you say?" she growled.

"Yes I called you a child, you are only fifteen. Has the Great Gray forgotten her own age?" said the voice again.

"You better shut your mouth Wilson, before I report you. Or worse."

"How can you hurt me? I'm miles away. You might as well be home for all the hurt you cou-" the voice was cut off. The girl smirked. In a warehouse miles away (as previously stated), a black and orange clad man had fallen from his chair, hit by unseen fire.

"Haha Wilson, haha." The girl whispered, and rose from her crouched stance.

She walked out of the alley and stood in the center of the street. A car speed towards the girl and the second before it hit, green fire sprung up before her, and the car disintegrated, leaving it's passengers behind. The girl continued to cause simple havoc without destroying anything other than a few minor buses and taxis. No one was hurt, just frightened.

_Titans' Tower_

A boring, but normal day in Titans' Tower, it's occupants were enjoying several activities. Beastboy and Cyborg were playing a video game, Robin was surfing the Internet, Starfire was trying to cook something in the kitchen, and Raven was on the roof meditating. Suddenly the alarm went off, and the screen changed from a racing game to a view of Main Street. A dark clothed girl was causing havoc in the city.

"Titans, Go!"

_In The City_

"Freeze!" Robin shouted. The dark haired girl turned slowly to face the Titans and smiled softly, as if remembering something.

"Hello Titans, Glad we can finally meet. My name Cora The Grey." She bowed, hands clasped at her waist.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"I just told you." Cora answered, irritated.

"You sound like that wizard from Lord Of The Rings…." Beastboy thought out loud. Cora sighed.

"That's what they all say. Now, 'Robin', I want to talk to you." Cora said.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"Because we have things to discuss, doy." Cora was becoming increasingly irritated, and her old grammar habits were showing through her training. Robin frowned.

"Come with us." He started walking towards the Tower.

_Ten Minutes Later_

"So why were you blowing up cars in the middle of the city." Robin asked. Cora sighed.

"I did not blow them up. They disinagrated. There's a difference. Now to business." Cora pulled a small circle from her robes and it flashed. A green hologram floated above it.

"Hi Princess." Said the image, a tallish boy in robes like Cora's.. She bristled.

"Jakov, what did I say?"

"I'd rather not repeat it in front of mixed company."

"Shut up."

"Can do."

"Now, talk to the people."

"OK. Grayson, And'r, Roth, Stone, and Logan. Right?" The Titans nodded numbly. "Good. I'll let Grey explain the whole Parallel thing, but here's the basics. Each of you have a copy, who in another universe, lives like you would without each other. Certain people and experiences have been removed so that they become different people. They are then placed in this world somewhere to help the universe.

"Because you are young but influential, you are the beginning. You and your copies. Grey will explain the rest. Have fun!" the boy turned back towards Cora. He winked. "See ya later Princess." He disappeared. Cora bristled but slipped the device back in her pocket.

"I am one of those copies." She bowed her head slightly and removed her hood, revealing a face surprisingly similar to Robin's, down to the mask.


	2. Revealed

Hey people! Here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer- I do not own Star Wars, any of the Titans, or this computer

Claimer- I do own Cora, Jake, Ulu, Garr, Lu, Shono, Dara, Aaladi, Mashi, ROGU, and this story idea.

* * *

"Man, I hate this thing." Cora muttered, removing the mask. Her eyes were dark, dark green, almost black, and glowed like fire. The Titans were silent. "What are you staring at?"

"You're…" Beastboy started.

"Me." Robin finished.

"I did mention I was one of the copies didn't I?"

"Yes. But you didn't mention you were mine!" Robin shouted.

"Oh yeah. Jake left that part out didn't he. He does that. It isn't important. What is important is this." Cora unhooked a silver cross from around her neck and handed it to Robin. She smiled. "Good luck." She whispered, and then, she vanished.

"Nice job Grey. If we did our jobs right, They should be here within a month." Said the dark haired boy from the hologram. He was now sitting in a high tech classroom in the Jedi Temple, staring at a computer. Cora leaned over his shoulder.

"And if we didn't?" she asked softly. He frowned.

"You don't want to know."

"Jake, I don't think you're making her feel any better." Said the green-haired boy on the other side of the room.

"Garr's right. You need to work on your pep talks." Laughed the boyish looking girl beside him. Cora smiled.

"I'm cool, I just think you guys are over estimating all of this. What if they aren't as smart as we thought? What if they don't understand it? What if-" the blonde girl cut her off.

"Cor, you've got nothing to worry about. The Titans are smart kids, just like us. They'll figure it out."

"Thanks Aali, but I still worry about this whole thing." Cora said. The Boyish looking girl (Dara) walked over to her friend.

"We all do, but the best we can do is try, right? That's what Mashi keeps trying to tell us. Maybe we should start listening." Just then a pale boy with red-ish brown hair burst into the room.

"Am I late?" he asked. The teens laughed.

_Titans Tower, Living Room_

"What is it." Robin said for the thousand-and-fifth time in the past two hours.

"It's a necklace." Said Raven from the other end of the couch. Robin had been laying on his back, dangling the necklace on front of his face for an hour and a half. He glared at her.

"I know that."

"Then why are you still wondering?" Raven lifted an eyebrow and went back to her book. Robin got off the couch and went up to his room to stare at the necklace some more.

_3 Days Later, Jedi Temple_

"Why doesn't he get it!" Cora yelled, slamming the desk and spinning around in her chair. Ulu looked up from his book.

"Maybe you should go talk to him." He suggested.

"We're not supposed to do that." Cora answered.

"Since when has that stopped you?" Ulu went back to his book. Cora stopped.

"Good point." She got up and left the room, heading down the hall and into her room. She grabbed her robes and stuffed some electronics, some credits and a notebook into a backpack. She slipped a hologram projector and a transporter into her robes and left the Temple.

_Titans Tower, Next day Robin's Room_

Robin was staring at the necklace again. Suddenly, Cora appeared behind him.

"Don't you get it?" Cora asked. Robin jumped.

"You're back." He said. Cora rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Mister Obvious. I know that, now answer me. Don't you get it?" she repeated.

"Get what?"

"The clue."

"What clue?"

"Are you all this stupid? That clue, the one you're holding in your hand. The one you've been staring at for days." She answered.

"This?" Robin held the cross up.

"Yes, that. Now figure it out!" and she disappeared.


End file.
